Le Seigneur du Toilettes
by Calire 92
Summary: Fiction qui est le résultat d'un défi de ma part à une amie : "Un roi aux toilettes qui s'appelle Romulus, qui a un frère, qui lui-même s'appelle Remus et qui est un nounours". Nous avons publié cette fiction pour vous faire partager un moment de folie. Venez-nous donner votre avis.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_  
><em> Aujourd'hui, je ne publie pas pour moi, mais pour une amie. Hier, je lui ai lancé un défi parce qu'elle s'ennuyait : écrire sur un roi au toilette qui s'appelle Romulus, qui a un frère qui s'appelle Remus, qui lui-même est un nounours. <em>  
><em> Quand elle m'a envoyé son histoire, je ne pensais pas du tout tomber sur quelque chose comme ça. <em>  
><em> J'ai décidé (avec son accord) de vous publier cette petite fiction. <em>  
><strong><em><span> Attention :<span> Rien de choquant dans cette histoire, mais c'est une véritable parodie. Alors que ceux qui s'attendent à autre chose soient prévenus. _**  
><em><span> Disclaimer :<span> L'histoire de base est à Tolkien, mais l'intrigue et les OC sont à mon amie E._  
><em> Cette histoire est faite pour se détendre, mais accrochez-vous bien... C'est particulièrement tordant !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Seigneur des Toilettes<span>**

« Je m'appelle Romulus et vous devriez bien retenir mon nom et mon histoire, car elle pourrait vous servir un jour.

_Tout commença lorsque les Grands Toilettes furent forgés. Trois furent donnés aux Cyclopes, les plus bigleux et les plus bêtes, sept aux Seigneurs de la Chasse d'eau, grands maîtres de la Tuyauterie, et neuf Grands Toilettes furent donnés aux neuf personnes sur Terre ayant les plus petites vessies du monde._

_Mais, ils furent tous dupés, car un autre Grand Toilettes fut forgé. Dans les Entrepôts des Usines, Remus, le Seigneur des Nounours forgea en secret un maître Toilettes. Dans ce Toilettes, il déversa sa volonté de dominer les Cabinets de toilettes. Un par un, ces Cabinets tombèrent sous l'emprise du Toilettes._

_Mais, il en fut qui résistèrent. L'ultime alliance des Cabinets verts et des Cabinets en argent entra en guerre contre les armées du Mortoilettes ; et dans les Entrepôts des Usines, ils se battirent pour libérer les peuples des Cabinets. La victoire était proche, mais le pouvoir du Toilettes ne pouvait être détruit. Ce fut au moment où tout espoir avait disparu qu'Isilmou s'empara de la Clé à Molette de son père. Remus fut vaincu._

_Le Toilettes alla à Isilmou qui eut alors la seule chance de détruire le mal à jamais, mais le cœur des Cabinets en argent est aisément corruptible. _

_Le Toilettes trahit Isilmou, le menant à la mort. Ce fut alors que certaines choses, qui n'auraient pas dû être oubliées, furent perdues. Pendant deux mille cinq cents ans, plus personne n'entendit parler du Toilettes. _

_L'histoire devint une légende, la légende un mythe._

_Jusqu'à ce que, par hasard, il prit au piège un nouveau porteur._

_« - Mon précieux… »_

_Le Toilettes alla à une créature nommée Gollus, qui l'emmena dans les cavernes des Monts Brumus. Ce fut là que le Toilettes le rongea. Le Toilettes apporta à Gollus une vie incroyablement longue. Pendant cinq cents ans, il lui empoisonna l'esprit, retardant sa vieillesse. Et dans l'obscurité de la caverne de Gollus, il attendit._

_Les Ténèbres s'épaissirent. Une rumeur s'engendra à l'Est, murmure d'une peur sans nom. Le Toilettes sut que son heure était venue. Il abandonna Gollus. _

_Mais, il se passa quelque chose que le Toilettes n'avait pas prévu : il fut ramassé par la plus improbable créature. Un Cabinet jaune : Bilpasbon Sacàdos de la Tomme._

_En effet, le temps viendra où les Cabinets jaunes détermineront le destin de tous._

Voilà.

Moi, Romulus, je suis un Cabinet jaune. Je suis le neveu de Bilpasbon Sacàdos et j'ai hérité du Toilettes.

Remus est mon frère. Je sais, c'est bizarre qu'il soit né des milliers d'années avant moi, mais, que voulez-vous ? C'est comme ça.

J'ai dû fuir la Tomme en vitesse, car Remus n'était pas mort. Sa vie était liée au Toilettes. Du coup, il a survécu, et voulait récupérer son pouvoir et sonToilettes.

Je suis arrivé à Fondeboîte, la demeure des Cabinets verts. Et là, Aileronde m'a confié la mission de détruire le Toilettes. J'ai eu pour compagnons Gantd'aphte, L'aigleaulas, Aragrogne, Gim'lit, Pippe'un, Merryadopte, Bord'au'mir, et enfin, Samintelligent. Nous avions parcouru beaucoup de chemin, quand Samintelligent et moi sommes partis de notre côté.

Et là, tout partit à vau-l'eau.

Ce que je ne savais point, c'était que Remus pouvait se transformer en Nounours Géant, et ainsi, contrôler tous les Nounours du monde, formant ainsi son armée.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que des Nounours, il y en avait plein, tous plus féroces les uns que les autres : des Nounours en peluches, des Bonbons Nounours, des Nounours polaires, des Nounours bruns… Bref, ils nous sont tous tombés dessus. Sur les autres membres de la communauté aussi. Il y eut de gigantesques batailles et beaucoup de sang versé.

Mais Sam et moi arrivâmes finalement au Mortoilettes et nos compagnons aussi. Mais ils étaient coincés à la Porte du Cabinet qui garde le Mortoilettes.

Ayant eu vent de leur arrivée, les Nounours quittèrent les Terres du Mortoilettes pour combattre l'armée du Gondebronze, menée par leur roi Aragrogne et le reste de notre communauté.

Sam et moi, nous avons pu arriver aux Entrepôts des Usines où avait été forgé le Toilettes, le seul endroit où il pouvait être détruit.

Parallèlement, la bataille s'engagea devant la Porte. Aragrogne avait récupéré la Clé à Molette reforgée d'Isilmou et se battait avec. Les Cabinets ne déchainèrent contre les Nounours, et bientôt, ils purent observer l'explosion des Entrepôts des Usines. J'avais réussi à détruire le Toilettes à coups d'Enclume.

La bataille s'arrêta.

Tout fut fini.

La paix revint. »

* * *

><p><em>Bon ! Voilà la fin !<em>

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je transmettrais à E._

_J'espère que cela vous a plus autant qu'à moi !_

**_Pour la petite information, elle a écrit cela en cours. C'est pour cette raison que la fin semble un peu abrupte : c'était la fin du cours !_**

_Laissez donc une petite review pour cette première fiction sans prétention !_

_A la revoyure ! :D_


End file.
